Tank Buster
There is but one question on the lips of military strategists worldwide: how could the Empire of the Rising Sun have gathered such an army in secrecy? There is no way the Empire could have access to the same resources in raw materials or warm bodies as the Soviet and Allied nations, now reeling from the Empire's ambitious plot. The answer as yet is unknown. What is painfully obvious, however, is that the Empire commands vast military forces designed to overcompensate for virtually everything the Soviets and Allies have in their modern arsenals. One such example is the Imperial 'Tankbuster division, the Empire of the Rising Sun's anti-armor foot soldiers. Unorthodox yet undeniably effective, tankbusters represent one of the worst threats the modern main battle tank has ever encountered. Word has it that Imperial tankbusters bear such an important burden within Japanese society that they are never ridiculed to their faces. Tankbuster divisions seem to be composed of men selected for their stocky stature, strength, bravery, and astute perception. They appear to be trained in the use of a variety of unique, heavy-duty equipment, especially their state-of-the-art MX-19 "Muramasa" personal plasma-cutter cannons—which can melt foot-thick steel in seconds. What's more, these extremely dangerous weapons are only half the package, as tankbusters also are fitted with special protective headgear with a unique purpose: plasma beams from the brim of these wide-brimmed hats may shoot straight down to cut a man-sized hole in any surface, effectively letting tankbusters burrow underground on a whim and with but a twist of their torsos. This sunburst headgear also serves as sort of a manhole cover until the tankbuster chooses to exit the burrow. The purpose of this burrow became extremely apparent the first time a tankbuster division was caught on surveillance: When one unlucky armor column unexpectedly ran into a tankbuster ambush, the vehicles moved to crush these men in desperation, even as the tankbusters began tearing them apart. But the tankbusters simply sank into the ground before even a single man was overrun. As soon as the armor division had crossed over them, they sprang up again from their spider holes, finishing the job with almost-merciful quickness. Culturally, tankbusters are poorly understood, even among the mysteries of the Empire of the Rising Sun. There is reason to believe that burrowing into spider holes is seen as a dishonorable and shameful act among Imperial military forces. As well, tankbusters' heavy equipment may be the source of some ridicule among other Imperial forces, if translations of certain intercepted Imperial transmissions are to be taken at face value. However, it seems clear that tankbusters are ultimately well-regarded for their skill and fortitude, and the growing number of sightings of these men in direct combat with armor divisions means that the Empire of the Rising Sun must be training such forces in greater and greater numbers. Quotes Created * ''No enemy is too big! Select * Cut through armor! * Need something slagged? * Be still! * Keep watch! * Did you hear that? * Let's melt some metal! Select when Burrowed * Shhh! * Waiting... * Ambush ready! * We're in position! * Do you see anything? * Taking aim... * Oh... he's toast! * He's in my sight! * Under cover! Moving * Go! * This way! * Make haste! * Over here! * Come on! * No resting! * Keep moving! Garrisoning Structure * We will wait there! * Inside, hurry! * Go, go! Attacking * Till there's nothing left! * Cut them open! * Take them out! * Get them! * Slice them up! * Blast them! * Melt them down! Attacking when Burrowed * Now! * Aha! * Suckers! * Gotcha! * Haha! * Attack! Move to Attack * Stalking prey! * A suitable target! * Going after them! * Get closer! * I got them! * We can handle it! In combat * They'll never defeat us! * Muramasa, FULL POWER! * Steady...! * We have them, right here! * Got them cornered! Under fire * Ow, ow...! * We got to hide! * They're attacking! * Ow, argh! * OW!! '''Gallery RA3 Tankbuster2.jpg RA3 Empire Tankbuster intro render.jpg Category:Japanese Category:Command & Conquer Category:Empire of The Rising Sun Category:Infantry Category:Vanguards